This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful coke oven door sealing strip construction.
Prior art coke oven doors employed for sealing horizontal coke oven chambers are pressed against the door frame by means of pressure or tensioning springs, in order to prevent the gases produced in the chamber during the carbonization from escaping. For this purpose, the door body is equipped with metallic sealing strips extending along the periphery of the door and designed as flat elements having a sharpened edge, or as angle shapes, for example Z diaphragms (German Pat. No. 23 09 032). The free edges, or legs of these sealing strips are properly loaded by springs which are mounted in housings or similar structures, to bring the sealing edge of the sealing strips into a tight contact with the door frame.
Prior art sealing strips, particularly those designed as non-sectional flat bars, are held in pressure contact with the door frame by clamping devices, primarily hook bolts, and are driven forward by hammering. The Z sections provided in the German Pat. No. 23 09 032 may be driven forward substantially in the same way, by hammering, provided that they are held in position at the door frame through suitable devices and loaded at their edges by spring-loaded thrust plungers. U-section and Z-section sealing strips are known from German Pat. No. 28 45 045.
While adjusting or forcing prior art sealing strips, particularly sectional ones, into contact with the foor frame by hammering, they frequently become so deformed that they no longer can serve their purpose and must be exchanged. This is to be done particularly if even very strong hammering cannot establish a satisfactory tight contact with the door frame, along the entire periphery, or in partial areas. Since their initial shape cannot be restored without substantial costs, and since also their range of resilient action becomes too small, they are replaced by new ones as a rule, which entails considerable maintenance and capital costs.